


Sándwiches de salmón

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fetish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble en oraciones para el cumpleaños de Dara :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sándwiches de salmón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [16dara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=16dara).



Draco Malfoy tenía un plan.

Es por eso que esta historia es interesante.

Su plan incluía: una jarrón encantado, una silla antigua de la dinastía Malfoy, la telaraña de plata de su tatarabuela, una alfombra persa, vino tinto y dos sándwiches de salmón.

La clave del plan eran los dos sándwiches de salmón.

Lo bueno del plan era que iba a atraer a Potter como abeja a la miel.

Lo malo del plan era que probablemente sus antepasados se revolcarían en sus tumbas, literalmente, al saber lo que hacía con las reliquias familiares.

Lo feo del plan era que el protagonista no iba a ser él.

  
* * *

Un día, Harry Potter despertó con un jarrón frente a sus ojos, pero al parpadear se había ido.

Otro día, Harry Potter hubiera jurado que vio el mismo jarrón aparecer al lado de su plato de cereal.

Harry Pottter vio jarrones por todas partes esa semana.

Así que, cuando Harry Potter se topó con el jarrón, flotando frente a su nariz por más de tres segundos, no dudó en levantarse y seguirlo.

El jarrón aceleró.

Harry casi se mata tratando de alcanzarlo, hasta que llegó a una habitación.

El jarrón estaba tiernamente posado sobre una hermosa silla de madera lacarada con tapizado de terciopelo.

Harry se vino en seco.

De pronto sus pies sintieron el piso distinto y cuando volteó descubrió una hermosa alfombra persa.

Se quitó los zapatos de inmediato y comenzó a acariciar la alfobra con cuidado, mientras hacía ruiditos extraños.

Luego se abrazó a una pata de la silla y restregó la mejilla contra el terciopelo.

Harry ronroneó como gatito.

De pronto, mientras estaba abrazándose al respaldo de la silla, el jarrón desapareció y algo lo inmovilizó.

Algo con forma de telaraña.

  
* * *

La habitación quedó en penumbras y entonces apareció Draco Malfoy.

Desnudo.

—Siempre quise saber qué tan cierto era que te calentaban los muebles, Potter —sonrió Draco con lascivia.

—Malfoy, suéltame —ordenó Potter, con voz de vergüenza y sufrimiento.

—Lo siento, Potter, la telaraña de mi tatarabuela no suelta a su víctima hasta que está totalmente... _satisfecha_.

Harry Potter tragó sonoramente.

Draco se colocó atrás de él y lo empujó más hacia el respaldo.

—Es una silla hermosa, ¿no?

Harry gimió.

—¿Quieres sentirla directamente contra tu piel? Es deliciosa, suave, excitante...

Harry gimió más.

—¿Pero sabes qué es mejor?

Harry gimioteó.

—Sentir la silla adelante y a mí atrás.

  
* * *

  
 Unas seis horas después, Harry quería parar.

—Draco... no puedo... más... tengo... hambre...

Entre besos en el cuello y caricias por todo el cuerpo, Draco extendió la mano.

Atrajo un sándwich de salmón y se lo metió en la boca a Harry.

Luego, para que se lo pasara, le pasó un trago de vino.

—¿Mejor?

—Mhm... —asintió Harry, todavía tragando.

—Bien, porque según la telaraña, todavía no estás totalmente satisfecho.

—Mmm...

Draco ocupó su boca con otras cosas por un rato y luego se levantó y lo miró.

—Draco... ¿cómo supiste?

—No es normal perderse en el departamento de blancos de una tienda.

—Mierda.

—Mjm.

—Mmm...

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmm...?

—También vi cómo mirabas ese refrigerador.

Harry sintió un placentero frío.

  
FIN.


End file.
